parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland
DisneyWorldofMagicLand's movie-spoof of the 1951 Disney Movie, Alice in Wonderland 'Cast' *''Alice's Sister - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus)'' *''Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family (1986-1988))'' *''Dinah - Liz (The Magic School Bus)'' *''The White Rabbit - Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''The Doorknob - Brian Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''The Dodo - Big Bird (Sesame Street)'' *''Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Huckle and Lowly (The Busy World of Richard Scarry)'' *''The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Bill the Lizard - Frog Naveen (The Princess and The Frog)'' *''The Rose - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen)'' *''The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid)'' *''The Orchid - Cinderella (Cinderella)'' *''The Snooty Flower - Anastasia (Cinderella)'' *''The Pansies - Madeline and her friends (Madeline Specials, Madeline animated 1993, The New Adventures of Madeline, Madeline Lost in Paris)'' *''The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs)'' *''The Lily - Belle (Beauty and The Beast)'' *''The Flowers - Others'' *''The Caterpillar - Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)'' *''Bird In The Tree - Sailor Moon (AKA Godzilla) (Sailor Moon Series Anime)'' *''The Cheshire Cat - The Genie (Aladdin)'' *''The Mad Hatter - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry)'' *''The March Hare - Mr. Fixit (The Busy World of Richard Scarry)'' *''The Dormouse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Tulgey Wood Creatures - Various Pokémon (Pokémon)'' *''The Card Painters - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy'' *''The Marching Cards - Various Characters'' *''The Queen of Hearts - Shreeky (The Care Bears Family)'' *''The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family)'' 'Chapters' #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 2 - Bright Heart is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Cat/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 4 - Bright Heart meets Brian/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 6 - Bright Heart meets Huckle and Lowly/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 7 - The Warthog and The Meerkat #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 9 - A Frog with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 11 - Bright Heart meets Kaa/How doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 13 - Bright Heart meets the Cheshire Genie/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Tom Cat Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 16 - The Pokémon Area #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 17 - Bright Heart gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Shreeky, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Genie Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 20 - Bright Heart's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 21 - Bright Heart's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:DisneyWorldofMagicLand